The Hidden World
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Possible scene between Hiccup and Astrid when they discover the hidden world in HTTYD3.


_**So here's a one shot I wrote after watching the HTTYD3 trailer. megtoons gave me the idea and I wrote it.**_

 _ **Thanks my friend JoyOfBerK for editing it!**_

 _ **Hope it will make your waiting for Annecy infos less longer ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The light fury seemed to tell us something: she was inviting us to follow her.

Toothless didn't wait and followed her without any hesitation. Hiccup watched Toothless fly away without him—a bit stunned—before turning himself towards me with his awkward face, all sorry, shrugging his shoulder. I breathed an amused sign before rolling my eyes. I gave Hiccup my hand to help him climb on behind me, before telling Stormfly to catch up with those two dragons. Having reached Toothless' altitude, Hiccup gave the night fury a questioning look. The dragon just mumbled few excuses before speeding up again to be closer to the beautiful blue-eyed fury.

"Seems like your dragon can be interested in someone other than you, finally…" I teased.

"Aha very funny Astrid…"

"Hey! I'm not the one who gave flirting advice to your dragon!" I said while bursting out laughing.

"Maybe I should have refrained…" he whispered. "But he looked so happy!"

"Hiccup, I know." I smiled.

Toothless had been looking for mates for so long, it was natural that he got interested in them, or at least, in _her_.

"Do you have any idea for where she's bringing us like that?"

"I don't but I'm sure it's gonna be an amazing adventure."

I turned myself towards him, smiling.

"Great; I love adventures."

Since Hiccup had become chief, we did not have a lot of free time to spend together, to go on an adventure like we used to before. After our wedding, we did not even have a decent honeymoon… Thankfully—for that—we rather made up for it well. This newest adventure promised to be interesting.

Suddenly, the light fury stopped in the middle of the ocean. She nodded to Toothless. They seemed to discussing with each other. Hiccup and I looked at each other, perplexed. She finally dove in the water before our amazed eyes. She disappeared in a kind of giant hole where the ocean waters were flowing in at an incredible speed. As to Toothless, he seemed to look for his best friend's approval, looking sorry.

"Bud…?"

Toothless hesitated, then he finally decided to dive in too. He didn't want to let his new female friend go away once again.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out.

We hesitated for a moment on whether or not to dive inside, but Stormfly chose for us. She followed her friend; what could be more natural than this? I thought it was the end when we abruptly landed on a wet floor. I breathed.

"What the?"

I was looking all around me, this place was dark but there were little lights made by some sort of multicolored bioluminescence. I've never seen anything like it. Never had I imagined seeing something that fascinating and strange at the same time. We were under the ocean, in a sort of a sanctuary, where outside air that was coming through, made the incredible vegetation grow. This place was unparalleled to anywhere in the archipelago.

"So this is where you've been all hiding…" Hiccup whispered, more amazed than I was.

He finally turned towards me.

"Astrid! That's what she wanted to show us! This hidden world where Night Furies must come from!"

While looking more precisely around us, we saw that there were eyes looking at us in the darkness. These eyes looked like they were staring at us. The Light Fury did what looked like a call, she invited the other ones to join us. They came out slowly from their hiding place, one by one to come introduce themselves to us. We observed them totally amazed. However a detail caught our attention: there were all white. None of them were the same color as Toothless.

"Well… Maybe Toothless is really unique after all…" I said, folding my arms.

"I don't understand… I thought…" Hiccup whispered, lost.

"Maybe they simply just don't live here? Or maybe they live in another place in this cave?"

Meanwhile we get lost in our debates, the other light furies were stepping back, disturbed by our presence and our uproar. Toothless finally call his friend to order by hitting his head with his tail. Then he gave me the stink eye. That was true enough that it would be my fault if the light fury left once more…

"I think it means we should give them some space, Hiccup," I muttered to his intention.

"But we can't leave now! We just discovered these new dragons and you, you would like us to—"

Toothless grumbled before motioning him to go away.

"Oh okay, I see", Hiccup said, visibly offended.

I pulled him by the arm.

"Come on Hiccup, it's not so bad! We'll come back to see them later. Let's take this chance to go explore this hidden world!" I exclaimed.

Hiccup climbed behind me onto Stormfly once more and we flew off to explore this new world.

As we moved farther from where we had landed, the white furies were advancing towards Toothless and the female light fury, while seemingly getting smaller to the naked eye.

Hiccup seemed sad not to be able to attend this touching reunion, but it was made clear that our presence was not welcome. I looked behind me.

"Are you okay?"

"Other than my dragon having just pushed me away, well it could go…"

I got up on my dragon, pushing Hiccup to the passenger side before rubbing me gently against him.

"Come on Hiccup, how long has it been since we've been alone together?"

He sighed before putting his hands around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. He snuggled against me.

"Yeah… you're right..." he whispered in my ear.

We were flying over the bioluminescent plants when we realised that Stormfly's scales had changed colour. Her skin was in perfect harmony with the flora and fauna of this new, rather special world.

"Look at that Hiccup!" I exclaimed.

"Woah! It's amazing!" he said.

While we marveled at the beauty of this place, hundreds of Fireworms flew passed, so close that some seemed to be flying in my hair. It was simply unbelievable. This hidden world of dragons had always been there, under our feet, without us even realizing it! Who would have thought that this whole community could have taken up residence under the ocean in a sort of underground gallery where extraordinary plants grew almost without light? It was completely crazy!

"Astrid, look, here!" Hiccup suddenly told me, while pointing to a part of the hidden world.

So I looked at what was under our feet.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, naively.

He approved.

"Stormfly, we'll land here, just here girl," I told her, caressing her rough neck.

She gently landed on the floor and Hiccup caught me by my waist to help me climb down. He really gained strength these four last years but soon, he would not be able to hold me so easily. We approached what we came for with carefulness.

"Look Astrid… Isn't it wonderful?" he murmured.

"No doubt, these are light fury eggs…" I whispered.

We observed the foetuses in their transparent gold color shell. They were so small and seemed so fragiles… It was like if we just touched it a little, the eggs will explode.

"You think the babies also look like this in their mother's belly?" I asked, curiously.

Hiccup began to laugh. He got close to me and put his arms around my waist.

"I don't know," he said before kissing my lips.

I answered his kiss with fondness.

"Why? Is it interesting to you?" he asked, amused.

"Perhaps, yeah." I laughed, raising my shoulders.

He laughed again before kissing my forehead. Then, he took my hand gently between his.

"Would you enjoy a little walk by my side milady?" he asked, big smile on his mouth.

"With pleasure."

We walked, hand in hand, like total lovers. There was only us. I really like Toothless but the fact that he finally met a girlfriend give me the opportunity to spend more time with Hiccup. Also, it was a perfect timing since I wanted to be alone with him for a while now. The problem is that with his chief's duties, he was always really busy. Between his inventions and making the life on Berk better, he just had little time to fly with Toothless. And when he wasn't able to do so, it was me that cared about that for him. After all of this, if we get to go in bed at the same time, we were always too tired to talk about anything serious.

We decided to sit on a cliff ledge that gave us a show of the hidden world. A waterfall was nearby and finished its course into the river below. We really had a magnificent view. I came to snuggle against Hiccup. He rubbed his head against mine.

"It's good to be with you again," he sighed.

I looked at him straight in his eyes before getting his face close to mine for kissing those lips that I loved so much.

He put one hand on my cheek and deepened it. With his other hand, he pressed my back for getting my body close to his. I could feel his emotions through his skin. He wanted more. I leaned more on him and kissed him with even more passion so well that I made him fall. I was now on him, he was at my mercy—well that's what I thought. He grabbed my waist and hold me tightly in his arms.

"You're mine!" he shouted with victory.

We both began to laugh. We ended up lying on the grass—beside each other—I took Hiccup's hand.

"I'm happy that we could finally spend some time together." I smiled.

"Me too Astrid. I'm sorry I don't give you more time… I feel guilty you know…" he said putting his arms around me, holding me tight.

My fingers went on his armor, while looking down.

"But don't worry, it's not like I run after you all day…" I teased him.

He suddenly got up and took my two hands.

"Astrid, I told you, I'm really sorry… I'm gonna try to be more careful from now on, okay?" he almost begged me.

He really was adorable.

"Hiccup… don't worry, if I told you that it's cause I don't want you to blame yourself even more… in fact, I had something to tell you…"

"Oh, something happen at the academy? Let me guess, the twins wanted to teach the kids how to use a catapult?"

I put soothing hands on his shoulders.

"No Hiccup, none of that. Well, it's more about me, well us…"

"What, my mom said something to you or—"

"Hiccup, I'm pregnant."

"—something else?" he finished. "What?"

He put up a confused face. _Oh no… he didn't like it… of course… it was too soon! What was I thinking?  
_  
All of sudden, I felt something lift me up or rather someone. It was Hiccup.

"Astrid, it's amazing!" he shouted his lungs out.

"You're happy?" I asked, worried.

He put me back on my feet.

"Astrid, of course! Nothing could make me more happy! I'm gonna be a dad!" he exclaimed before holding me against him with all the love that he had for me—well, _us_.

Touched, tears of happiness flowed my cheeks. I was the happiest woman in this world.


End file.
